crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gamermead
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bandifanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EpicWikipedian page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) In response to your query It works the same here just as Bandipedia works. By the way, have you tried out editing Bandipedia Highlights yet? Because if you start editing there routinely then I may make you one of the admins over there! Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 18:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I believe it is Yowuza. However, don't expect to get very far with him, as he hasn't edited this wiki since April 2009. Also, he hasn't even logged in as of September 2011. No admins have been active on this wiki at all since September 2009. We could think about adopting this wiki together, though, as the adopting policy states that if no admin has been active for 60 days we could adopt it. Maybe both of us could be bureaucrats on this wiki? :) EpicWikipedian 12:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ... Shall I contact Wikia and organise bureaucratship for both of us on this wiki? EpicWikipedian 13:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. EpicWikipedian 13:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I've left a message on the Adoption Wiki stating that we would like to adopt this wiki together. EpicWikipedian 14:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::The Adoption Wiki states that we'll get a reply in 2-3 days. EpicWikipedian 16:12, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Adoption (Clearing out discussion due to it getting large size) Going to check. EpicWikipedian 13:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :No. EpicWikipedian 11:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, they said that we won't be able to become bureaucrats until 6 January 2012. EpicWikipedian 13:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Furthermore, please don't make any admin requests until that time either, as that would only push it down to February 2012. It's fine for me to make admin requests though as you're the closest to being able to adopt and you can still request rollback at any wiki. EpicWikipedian 13:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't tell lies, if I did, how would I be an admin on Bandipedia? And I know I already said this, but it's important, so I'm going to say it again. Please do not make any admin requests until we're bureaucrats on here, or we would have to wait much longer until we're granted bureaucratship. You can still request the rollbacker privilege on any wiki, though. EpicWikipedian 14:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thank you. EpicWikipedian 15:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also, about the thing you left me on Bandipedia, the first cameo is a reference to a famous looping glitch which happens on Lego Island. Type in "Are you ready to le" or "Green red brick you stay" on YouTube and you'll see how popular it is. EpicWikipedian 14:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Depends on what video you see, but if you're at least 13 years old, which you really should be in order to watch YouTube, the vast majority of them should be okay. EpicWikipedian 15:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much none of them are rude. At least not in terms of bad language, but in the case of violence, some of them do, but not in very large quantities. Some are just plain showings of the glitch, others are adapted into shorts or music videos. EpicWikipedian 15:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) hi hi i am cillian do you want to edit crash bandicoot unite? it's now your if you want By the way If you're going to request for adoption using that new account, please don't mention me in any form, because then they'll realise it's you. EpicWikipedian 16:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just type your username in the first box, then your password in the second box. EpicWikipedian 16:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You'll need to log in with VideoGameLover each time you edit Bandifanon. EpicWikipedian 17:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Log into VideoGameLover's account by typing in his username in the first box and his password in the second box. EpicWikipedian 17:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::There's a sign up menu if you're logged out. EpicWikipedian 17:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, on second thought, shall we just cancel this whole "VideoGameLover" alt account thing? :/ EpicWikipedian 17:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. Create it, but after you've created it, do not use your Gamermead account on Bandifanon again. And, I beg you, PLEASE do not create another wiki with the alt account. :) EpicWikipedian 17:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Changed my mind yet again, if Wikia Staff find out you've got that account, they'll ban you forever. So we should just talk about this another time. EpicWikipedian 17:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC)